


A Memory

by StAnni



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: Quentin goes to sit cross-legged at the side of the mosaic and with an expectant expression and a small wave of his hand, invites Eliot to start “Well.  Regale me.”





	A Memory

“El.” He feels a hand on his shoulder, a firm squeeze. “Hey, wake up.” 

It’s sometime in the late afternoon and he is nap-warm, seeped in sun. He catches Quentin’s hand in his and almost out of habit Quentin puts his cool palm to Eliot’s cheek, scratching the stubble there absently “Get up, asshole. I’ve done like two sets already, and I marked them down.” Eliot smiles and pushes himself up, stretching “Two? Wow. Rein yourself in, Coldwater.”

Quentin goes to sit cross-legged at the side of the mosaic and with an expectant expression and a small wave of his hand, invites Eliot to start “Well. Regale me.”

Later, during the fourth set of the day, Quentin goes to stand over Eliot, a beautiful towering shadow of smiles and runs his finger along Eliot’s jaw as he opens his pants with his other hand. Arching his hips, just so, he gives a short chuckle at Eliot’s smile “You’re gonna make me wait?” and Eliot rises on his knees, shaking his head in a way that draws another happy laugh from Quentin and pulls Quentin’s hips closer in a firm yank that is both playful and familiar now. “I mean, you did do two sets all by yourself.” Quentin gives a happy sigh when Eliot licks stripe up his shaft. “If that doesn’t get your dick sucked, then I don’t know what.”

It doesn’t take long for Quentin to let out a cry, fold forward and with his fingers drawing tight at Eliot’s hair, come in hot thick spurts in Eliot’s mouth. Eliot, in turn, smiling happily pulls Quentin down and to him as his legs give out and kisses him, stifling Quentin’s giggle, with a wet mouth as he opens his own pants, stroking his already aching cock. Quentin is pliant and with his forehead pressed sweetly to Eliot’s, stares, transfixed, at the movement of Eliot’s hand. “Your turn.” His voice is breathless and just the sound of it makes Eliot swallow a groan. He whispers a ragged “How?” and Quentin looks up at him with an unabashed expression of want “On my back? Here?” and Eliot, this time, cannot still the moan before he answers “Hell yes.” and pushes Quentin back.

It’s not like they only fuck outside like animals – it’s that they usually are either too turned on to make it to the inside of the cottage or they are just too sun-lazy to relocate, but the bed has seen a fair share of action too. And the kitchen table. And the kitchen floor. And the inside of the front door.

Afterwards, with the imprint of mosaic tiles on the palms of his hands, his knees and, as he fondly strokes them, Quentin’s shoulders – he pulls the quilt from the daybed outside and draws it around them. Quentin, who has taken to trading Children of Earth “tales of wisdom” (the plots of random Full House episodes) for tobacco, rolls a cigarette and exhales a white puff of smoke into the night air. “Man what a wasted day.” Quentin says, shaking his head, berating himself with a smile “and you know what, I’m still horny.” And Eliot teases, giving Quentin’s naked shoulder a soft bite “So greedy. And you never let me sleep. Where is Arielle when I need her?” 

To that Quentin puts his silky head to Eliot’s shoulder, his fingers trailing playfully up Eliot’s leg and drawing him in for kiss Eliot bites at Quentin’s lower lip   
“Seriously. Where is she.”


End file.
